Ballas (HD Universe)
For the gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Ballas (3D Universe). Ballas |image = Ballas-Logo-GTAV.png |caption = |enemies = Families Vagos |affiliations = Stretch |fronts = Sawmill Grove Street |members = D (deceased) |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Weapons Trafficking Gang Banging |leaders = |colors = Purple |cars = BMX Buccaneer Felon Manana Peyote Tornado |type = African-American Street Gang |game = V |locations = Davis |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG |leader = Unknown}} The Ballas are a large African-American street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview They still maintain their traditional rivalry with the Families. They do not attack if the player happens to walk through or pass through their territory. However, if taunted enough times, or if one fires a gun in their territory, the Ballas will become hostile and begin to shoot at the player. Their dogs will occasionally also come attack the player. The Ballas are supporters of the Los Santos Panic Basketball Team and the Boars Baseball Club, with their purple attire matching the teams' colors. One of the protagonists, Franklin, is not on friendly terms with the Ballas as he is part of The Families. However, if he speaks to a Ballas member, they will not be aggressive at first, although they become hostile when Franklin insults them. They can often be seen driving cars, bikes, and even walking Dogs. Most Ballas stand on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Their weapons include Pistols, Micro SMGs, and knives. Members are also seen smoking cigarettes and drinking Pißwasser. Territory The Ballas control the entire neighborhood of Davis. The cul-de-sac of Grove Street is a particular hotspot for activity as well as Davis Ave, Brouge Avenue and Covenant Avenue in the neighborhood. The Ballas also have a marijuana growing/packing business set up in an abandoned sawmill to the southwest of Paleto Bay. Members *D † ;Associates *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - Families OG. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Chop *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Lamar Down *The Third Way ;GTA Online *Ballas to the Wall *Death Metal *Deal Breaker *All in the Game *Chasers II *Caught Napping *Holed Up - Burton Terms/Slang *Brover/Balla are respect terms. *BK/Balless/Balls are disrespect terms directed toward Ballas. *FK/VK are disrespectful terms used against The Families and Vagos gangs by the Ballas. Gallery Ballasmember-GTAV.png|Ballas member from GTA V's Website Ballas Gangsters-GTAV.png|Ballas gang members Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin Clinton hitting a Ballas gang member Franklin_Killing_a_Ballas_Member-GTAV.png|Franklin killing a Ballas gang member Ballas Members in a Gunfight-GTAV.png|The Ballas in a gunfight Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|Chop threatens D Ballas Member's Death-GTAV.png|The death of a Ballas member ballas1.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members ballas2.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members cop.jpg|Ballas gang members gunfight.jpg|Ballas gang members 0_0(2).jpg|Ballas gang members in Grove Street 0_0(1).jpg|Ballas shootout in Grove Street Male and female ballas.jpg|Ballas Male and female members Female ballas member.jpg|Female Ballas member Ballas member.jpg|Hostile Ballas members Trivia * In one of the dialogue used by random Ballas members, they mention Big Smoke, the Families member and traitor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Ballas have territory in Strawberry, which suggests that the Ballas are supposed to have territory in Strawberry, however they are not programmed to spawn there. This may also be true of Rancho, as certian Ballas members wear shirts with "Rancho" on them. References Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs